Way Early Comics
Way Early Comics was the Dozerfleet founder's earliest attempts to compile comics together. It was not seen as a serious hobby, passion, or brand. "Way Early" is a placeholder name, as the collection didn't have an official name at the time. Earliest collecting of sketches began in late 1992, though keeping them for more than a month didn't begin until 1993. It wasn't until October 10th of 1994 that projects kept as "franchises" became a devout hobby. This collection was superceded by Flamingo Entertainment in 1996, by Cormorant Entertainment in 1997, and by Dozerfleet Comics in May of 2006. Significance of the Nineties # The Nineties were the absolute most formative years of all. # First idea for a fanfic/TV show was Annihilators Aerodynamic. It was followed up a very short time later by Super Knights, Pentagon's Bots, and other lesser-known ideas. The desire to make a show, and these avenues carried out with typical children's toys, were merely an outlet for a desire that actually began around 1986-1987, inspired by watching a VHS of The Empire Strikes Back. The video division eventually born of this desire was later known as Dozerfleet Studios. # Few works in this era were original; nearly everything being a parody or homage or fanfic of something else. # Defenders of Stick-Man Village became the first comic strip, consisting mostly of character sheets. It became the foundation of what is now called Dozerfleet Comics. # The era stretches from the time the Dozerfleet founder left kindergarten to the fall of his sophomore year in high school. During this era, the family moved twice. # Some very early attempts at writing literature that didn't fit into the mold of the "Comics" imprint would lead to the eventual creation of Dozerfleet Literature. Comic strips of the early era ''Annihilators Aerodynamic'' Main article: Annihilators Aerodynamic Years: 1992-1999 This was a fanfic of a TV series premise combining action figures and random household objects, an effort to take childhood playtime and organize it into TV-style plots. Batman, the Ninja Turtles, and others were re-imagined as Power Ranger-type heroes. Mutt Mackley even played a "zord." The "series" officially ended in 1999, when the Dozerfleet founder gave a lot of his old toys away to a Chinese family with small children. It was on decline by 1997, however, when the founder turned 14 and began losing interest in playing with action figures. ''Super Knights'' Years: 1993-1997 Super Knights was a short-lived idea for a TV series that the Dozerfleet founder had back in 1993. It was inspired by the 1992 X-Men TV series, and was to be made of Legos. It followed the misadventures of a group of henshined knights that found themselves having to interact with 20th-century society after their castle was somehow transported to the "present day." Little is remembered about this project, other than that the two most prominent knights were Sushi (a Cyclops knock-off) and Black Knight (a Wolverine knock-off.) ''Pentagon's Bots'' It did, however, produce a spin-off titled Pentagon's Bots. The latter followed the adventures of the Super Knights' fried Dr. Pentagon, who created sentient robots for a living. Somehow, a man was given ghost mimickry and became "Ghastly the Phony Ghost" (not to be confused with the similarly-named character from Ben 10.) Ghastly later joins Pentagon's team. ''Defenders of Stick-Man Village'' Main article: Defenders of Stick-Man Village Years: 1993-1994 This short-lived 1993 series premise was an attempt to cash in on a fad in the 3rd grade classroom of drawing deformed human beings and monstrosities for kicks and giggles. ''President 42 Horror'' Year: 1993 Existing briefly in 1993, this strip imagined weird, twisted things happening as the universe sought to torture Bill Clinton. It was soon followed up by The 2-Headed Turtle. ''The 2-Headed Turtle'' Years: 1993-1994 The 2-Headed Turtle was a short-lived comic strip created by the Dozerfleet founder in late 1993—early 1994 during the end of 4th grade. It concerned the comic exploits of two turtles that lived in one shell together. Quickie, the optimistic one, was able to run very fast and was always thinking about the next adventure the two could go on. His brother Pokie, a slower turtle, was very violent and often grouchy. The two had a habit of trying to send Bill Clinton to Hell. ''The Cool Adventures of Puck-Man'' Years: 1994-1996 The Cool Adventures of Puck-Man was a comic strip created by the Dozerfleet founder back in 1994. It was the first comic strip to be saved for any length of time. In the fall of 1994, the Dozerfleet founder was in 5th grade. The class had access to a lot of the hockey equipment at Holy Trinity Lutheran School. Two hockey balls that were specific to the 5th and 6th grades, however, had developed cracks in them. These cracks allowed so that when the orange balls were squeezed from the sides, they looked like Pac-Man. The class held a competition to determine whose drawing of "Puck-Man" would be the winner and would get the designation of being the accepted class mascot. The Dozerfleet founder contributed heavily to the artwork, but was ultimately turned down for the final drawing after his art submissions were stolen. The thief never confessed as was never revealed. Steve, a classmate, won the contest in lieu of the event. Nevertheless, the Dozerfleet founder persisted to make a comic strip and short stories about Puck-Man and his world. This strip was completely disposed of when the collection evolved into Flamingo Entertainment. In-universe, Puck-Man is a hero on a sports-themed planet who saves the day by devouring gangsters that look like miniature hockey sticks. Much of his world was inspired by that in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was known for many adventures in which he would rescue children from the hockey stick gangs and would even get transported by rays from special guns to random locations. His one weakness was coleslaw. A creature made out of this material, known as the Coleslaw Creature, became his archnemesis. Puck-Man would eventually settle down with his feminine counterpart. The strip got a brief spin-off of a "Meaner, Nastier" Puck-Man that used more brutal violence, inspired by the Azrael Batman storyline in DC Comics. His descendant, Golf-Man, got a sequel strip series titled The Furthered Adventures of Golf-Man. This strip was designed to be 4-D, with Golf-Man's textures generated with school glue so that the world of his comic could be touched, instead of merely viewed. ''Alien School'' Years: 1994-1995 Alien School was a short-lived series of stories and comic strips based on a play performed by the Dozerfleet founder's 5th grade class. The short skit behind it all took place inside the the gym of Holy Trinity Lutheran School on Burlingame Ave. in Wyoming, MI in 1994. It was performed around the same time as the sketches that inspired the short-lived comic strips Cavemen at School and The Airhead Beast Attacks. Forced to go to school all the time, Shawn the Smarty Pants and Mack the Scardy Cat team up with Jan the Janitor to stop aliens from taking over their school. The pilot episode was to be the skit itself. Mrs. Body and Mr. Venius were the chief villains in the skit. The villains, as well as the principal proper and the female schoolteacher, were all played by the Dozerfleet founder and by fellow classmate Amanda Havens-Seibold. While Alien School was the most developed of the sketches by the class, it is doubtful on whether or not it was the class favorite. ''The Golden Toad'' Year: 1995 The Dozerfleet founder based this story on a dream about a toad with golden specks on its skin. In the story, mosquito-like aliens named "Gwirkers" chased a young girl all over creation in order to get their hands on the golden-speckled toad that she had discovered and taken home as a pet. This story's elements of a girl running away from the "Gwirkers" became inspiration behind Volkonir 13 years later. The Gwirkers themselves became known as Gwirdon Treaders in Eccentriaverse mythos. ''The Penguins'' Years: 1994-1998 This series of strips reinterpreted Power Rangers if the cast were made of creatures living in Antarctica. ''Spitter-Man'' Years: 1995-1996 Spitter-Man was a fanfic of animated Spider-Man and Jurassic Park, envisioning a Marvel Elseworld in which that world's Peter Parker equivalent got fused with a dilophosaurus instead of a spider. ''Attack of the Pontiac Poachers'' Years: 1995-1996 Attack of the Pontiac Poachers was a short story written first in late 1995, for the Odyssey of the Mind of Michigan competition of early 1996. It accompanied a skit that the Dozerfleet founder was the narrator for, one involving a duel-powered vehicle and two forest rangers protecting a "new species" from some poachers. The Holy Trinity group's performance was one of many, competing with several other schools for first place. Initially winning the top spot for creativity, the group had points docked from its initial 93 points awarded. The first point docked was a point of contention, as there was a debate about the proper spelling of an item on the sign. The most points penalized were for the vehicle, as it was not found to be sufficiently "duel-powered" by technical definitions of the term. Due to those technicalities, 58 points were docked, and let to a net score of 35. Since two of the three competing schools scored just slightly higher than 35 after their (much-smaller) deductions, that put Team Holy Trinity in second-to-last. Last place went to a school that completed its "spontaneous," but which failed to come up with a skit. ''Foamsuds'' Proposed early in 1996, this strip never went anywhere. It would've been a knock-off of Goosebumps. ''Mania! 'Mania!' was a 1996 short-lived series pitch for a variety TV show. Little was done after coming up with the idea, although it did spawn several smaller strips that were part of its brand. One of those was ''Little Baby. ''Little Baby'' Little Baby was part of the Mania! set, and possibly its most successful venture. It revolved around a luckless infant who wound up in the care of a lady, known only as "Naanee." Naanee's absent-mindedness often resulted in Little Baby ending up in some absurd-yet-dangerous situation. Examples include falling down Mt. Everest in a stroller and getting lost in traffic in a shopping cart. Somehow, Little Baby always made it out alive, with only emotional scars. ''Moo'' Moo was a short story written in 1996. It was an Americanization of Oliver Twist, about a boy given the name "Moo" as an insult. It was typed in a very primitive word processing program with a green-on-black screen interface. The story was never completed before being scrapped. ''Purple Goose'' Purple Goose was a 1996 spin-off of The Penguins, and was about a gander named Flex that befriended the titular penguins. The series presumed that there should have been a Purple Penguin Ranger, but that the powers for it were found by a goose instead. The animal avatar for the Purple Goose was a mosquito. This short-lived comic strip was a parody, in many respects, of Saban's Masked Rider. Succession This early era and many of its early works were quickly discarded following the "Rainbow" Creative Writing Curriculum being introduced at the beginning of 7th grade. The fledgling brand's need for a name became particularly imperative under that system, hence "Flamingo White" was chosen as a pen name for class. Flamingo Entertainment replaced the old Way Early setup. See also * Flamingo Entertainment * Cormorant Entertainment * Dozerfleet Comics Category:Project catalogs Category:Projects from 1993 Category:Projects from 1994 Category:Projects from 1995 Category:Projects from 1996